


A Father's Wish

by eternallydaydreaming



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallydaydreaming/pseuds/eternallydaydreaming
Summary: King Vegeta comes to term with having to turn his son over to a tyrant but breaking the news to his son is the hardest conversation he has ever faced.  (A small drabble)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Father's Wish

“But why?”

It was the one question King Vegeta had fought to find a suitable answer for. What can one say when pinned under the intense scrutiny of a child? The younger Vegeta sat with crossed arms and furrowed brows. That perpetual scowl was a look the Vegeta had long ago mastered. In fact, if the king didn’t know any better, he would sworn his son was born with his eyebrows firmly knitted together.

“But why?” the six-year-old challenged him again.

_Because Frieza steals whatever he desires._

While true, what kind of king would sit utterly powerless to protect his first-born? What can be done when refusal was not an option?

King Vegeta held his posture stiff, resisting the slightest fidget. What response could he offer that did not destroy all faith the boy had in his leadership? What does a father say when giving up his son to the enemy?

“Lord Frieza has offered you an excellent opportunity to accelerate your training…”

“But I’m training here just fine!” young Vegeta retorted, his scowl softening as a slight whine escaped his lips. “Nappa said I’m a quick learner. I can beat the older boys in sparring now. He said soon I can start taking on real military training with the soldiers. Why do I have to leave?” 

The king’s heart ached as his son begged for his validation. Any sort of confirmation that his father was proud of his achievements. Of course the boy had already exceeded all expectations as a fighter! This was hardly a surprise to King Vegeta since Vegeta was born with the highest power level in recorded history.

“Nappa will be joining you in order to continue monitoring your progress,” the king pressed on, offering a sense of security.

Vegeta clenched his tiny fists as his lips pressed so hard that they turned white. His nostrils flared as he forced air out in large huffs of hot air.

“Well, I want to stay here! I want to train here! At home!”

King Vegeta resisted the urge to shake the child and scream back that the boy that he had no autonomy in the matter. However, he could not afford to instill resentment into the child’s heart. He could not bear the boy leaving him with hatred etched into his soul that would only fester with time.

“Son, follow me,” he gently ordered as he stood and walked to the balcony.

Soft footsteps trailed after him until they stood side-by-side. King Vegeta surveyed the various workers scrambling about the palace’s compound. The setting sun has splashed red hues across the landscape. The king’s eyes stung as time slowly ticked closer to when he would have to relinquish his son to that self-absorbed tyrant. 

“Vegeta,” King Vegeta began, finding a renewed assertiveness in his voice. “Look at our people. They are our responsibility. The history of the Saiyans have been a turbulent one. So many races have looked down at our kind, labeling us as inferior beings. While we were not viewed as their equals, these weaker races held no qualms in abusing us, using our strengths to their own advantage. We were their builders, their protectors, their muscle. These same people also mistakenly thought they could control us all the while fearing us at the same time. Even now, many more people would rather see us all dead. When you become king, it will be your duty to protect them all just like our forefathers had done.”

King Vegeta knelt done, placed a firm hand on his son’s shoulder, and stared deep into his eyes.

“Through Frieza, you will receive practical training. You will have many more opportunities to grow by experiencing actual combat. Your strength and skill will grow exponentially until you are the greatest warrior to ever exist.”

The child’s face brightened as his eyes widened with a hopeful glint.

“Can I become the great Super Saiyan?”

That myth again? He never understood the boy’s obsession with the supposed ancient hero. The tale was nothing more than a fable designed to encourage Saiyan children to push beyond their limits while training. To instill the desire to become the greatest warrior and motivate their efforts. At this point, there was little need to deprive the boy of the only thing left that he can cling to – hope.

“Of course,” King Vegeta finally conceded. “You will become the Super Saiyan and lead our people to glory. None shall challenge our strength ever again.”

The young Vegeta gave a determined nod. “Father, I will go serve Frieza. And I will return as the strongest warrior! You’ll see!”

King Vegeta offered a proud smile while his heart sank to the pits of his stomach.

_All I need from you is to just survive._


End file.
